rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Victarian Black
The second character played by Geoff "iNcontroL" Robinson in the Solum campaign after having lost Vincent in the 39th week of Rollplay. Specializes in a "spartan" style of melee combat, wielding a spear and a shield. Stats STR: '''16, But due to his amazing rolls it doesn't even matter '''Dex: '''16 '''Con: 14 Int: '''13 '''Will: '''10 '''Chr: '''13 '''Pcp: '''11 '''Heavy Spoilers ''Key Events Origin *A Blacksmith in Foghaven that forges armor and weapons. Week 14 *Victarian learns from a Voraci soldier that Oris has died of old age and that the four Voraci generals are fighting for control. During the Campaign * Hired a mercenary called Ron to assist the group on their travels. * Took a task of arresting and bringing a lowly Voraci general back to Prince Zeldir of Aros for the reward of some new plate armors, and was betrayed upon his return. The Prince had invited them to dinner seemingly to celebrate their success, but his true intentions soon came to light, as he ordered his elite bodyguards to seize the party to tie up the loose ends. During the battle the bodyguards knocked Victarian out but Dana rushed in and brought him back with her healing. Dana however paid the ultimate price for this as she was unfortunately decapitated a moment later by one of the bodyguards. Enraged, Victarian avenged Dana by killing the responsible bodyguard with his poisoned spear. Moments later he also skewered the young prince through his mouth despite his desperate pleas for surrender. Afterward they succesfully escaped the town. Later this caused a revolt in the northern kingdoms, as people thought the Voraci were responsible for killing the prince, and started to rebel against them. '''Death' On week 30 the party was caught by a large voraci group made specifically to track them down. After making sure that Lea, Helen and the baby were teleported to Port Tyler safely, Victarian told them he would follow them as soon as he got safely away. He soon became aware of his hopeless situation tough as more voraci forces spotted him outside the burning Silver Well Inn and closed in on him. Victarian went out in a blaze of glory, fighting many Voraci knights and spellcasters to death with his last breath After his death, in a reddit comment Geoff revealed that Victarian Black was once a prince of the Longborn kingdom. He abandoned his land and took the name "Black" after the city where his famous relative Vincent died. Embedding himself in the Voraci lands his life goal was to do as much harm to voraci as possible. That was until he stumbled across the child, whom he decided to take back to his ancient homelands, knowing that the child would be the end of the voraci. Victarian was succeeded by Geoff's next character, Voytek Redhorn. Show/Hide Spoiler ''Trivia * While gathering information about Raekwon during week 9, he slept with a she-sailor that swindled him out of two gold. * Excels in making his own recipe called "squirrel soup", which he likes to serve when the party rests. * Had a crush on Dana, Tariq's templar companion. * Sexually active with Karla * Was charmed by a vampire for a day * After many weeks of trying to gain Full Platemail, was finally awarded it by Duke Cawthorne for slaying the Vampire * Has the highest Armor Class of the party (AC 26) * Was the last remaining member of the original party in the second series Notable Equipment Chronology *Ruby Blade: A Sword with a red/pinkish blade, given to him by the king of the horse lords for avenging his sons death by the hands of the Bulette. It doesn't have any magical properties, as confirmed by Jhakri detecting magic. *Bulette Shield: A +1 shield made of the scales of the bulette they killed in week 4. * Falice: An enchanted spear (at least +2) gifted to Victarian by the Templars in week 13. * Rusted Toxic Shortsword: Gained from Lady Felicity and identified by Zanzil on Week 27. * Duskshroud: After some discussion with Tariq gained the +1 cloak of protection in exchange for +2 necklace of protection. Notable Feats and Kills *'First Blood: Was the first player to kill an enemy in the series, by luring an unsuspecting Orc inside his house and shanking him with a spear from behind. *[[Bulette|'''Bulette]]' Boolah Bullshit:' Pretty much solo killed the powerful beast with two powerful stabs in the eye with a spear coated with the poison of a previously slain Wyvern. *'Pound the Werewolf:' Drove multiple silver coins into the monsters head as Alice held it down. *'Necksnap:' Walked up behind the Priest of Voraci and snapped his neck. *'Bug-on-a-stick:' Skewered and finished off a Rust Monster with a wooden sharp end of a snapped spear, which had its metal tip rusted off by the creature during earlier hit. *'Aberration Amputation:' Drove off a Deepspawn by severing most of its tentacles. * Venomous Vengeance: '''Killed a Level 10 bodyguard of the prince with a single stab of his spear which he had coated with the Wyverns venom, after the bodyguard had killed Dana. * '''Eat This: Shoved Falice through prince Zeldir's mouth. * Ghoulbuster: Slayed most of the Ghouls by himself while others were paralyzed by their attacks and Zanzil just hid. * Don't fear the Reaper: While Zanzil had paralyzed the dreadful Voraci orc champion known as "The Reaper", Victarian simply dismounted, kicked off his helmet and shoved Falice through the orcs head auto-killing him instantly(much to DM Neal's chagrin). * Love-maker Extraordinaire: '''Had sex with Lea in order to help her fall asleep and memorize new spells. * '''Vampire Killer: Carried a beaten vampire out from the cellar into the sunlight where the creature was destroyed. * LEEEROOYY!!!!!: When fighting a Voraci orc legion, Victarian charged fearlessly at a huge group of orc archers that had peppered him and Tariq from afar with arrows, skewering through the ranks and causing them eventually to flee in panic. ''Kill Count'' *Week 1: 4 Orcs. *Week 2: 1 Orc *Week 3: Trap Door Spider *Week 4: Bulette *Week 5: Werewolf (with the assistance of Alice) *Week 7: Wemic *Week 10: 5 Sahuagin, 1 Voraci Priest *Week 11: Rust Monster *Week 13: Bandit, 2 Ogres *Week 14: 2 Voraci Soldiers, 1 Voraci Lancer, 1 street urchin thief * Week 17: 1 Voraci Knight * Week 18: 4 Hobgoblins, Hobgoblin Brigand Leader, Prince's Bodyguard, Prince Zeldir * Week 19: 7 Ghouls * Week 20: Reaper the Orc Champion * Week 21: 3 Bugbears * Week 22: 1 Voraci Spy * Week 23: Group of Voraci Knights(while they were stunned and sleeping) * Week 24: 2 Voraci Soldiers, 1 Voraci Captain, 1 Voraci Lieutenant * Week 27: Vampire * Week 28: 23 Orcs (Archers/Halberds) * Week 29: 10 Voraci Soldiers, 1 Voraci Knight Notable Victarian/Geoff Quotes Week 1 * Shit could hit the windmill... fan. *That's okay, we are heading to a forge. I'll weld it shut if you don't make up your mind. *Orc! Who is your daddy, and what does he do? Week 2 *Babies are always worth it! Week 5 * Say goodnight motherfucker. Week 14 *I didn't mean to kill him... I meant to cripple him. Week 26 * I am going to kill the whole town in about, (looks at wrist) three days. Week 28 * Zanzil I don't know if you are just getting more senile or just being funny. I really hope you're just being funny... Category:Player Character Category:Week 40 Category:Solum Week 1 Category:Party Member